pokemonroleplayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Icewish
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pokemonroleplayrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:~Leafy~ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ~Leafy~ (Talk) 22:36, April 10, 2012 Re: You can have Eevee, since no one role-plays it =) You can give it a nickname if you want, but I suggest creating the page like "NICKNAME (Eevee)". It's totally optional, though ;) 23:33, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sure~! Go nuts x3 23:15, April 28, 2012 (UTC) FA Congratulations, Icy! Luna is now the featured article of June2012! =) 14:51, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sorry for late reply .-. And sure I will, what's the wiki called and what's a link to the page with the drawing competition? 19:42, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Admin Rights Demotion I am so sorry Icy, I really hate to do this, but you have been inactive on this wiki for at least a month now. You haven't edited, and I was forced to put your Pokemon on the Adoption Page. I, now, have also been forced to demote you of your Admins rights. I don't want to do this, but I have to. Maybe when you grow active again I may consider giving you your rights back. But to get them, you'll have to work really hard. I'm sorry again, and kind regards, 16:06, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Eh heh I'm real sorry too x3 You can always join in on our conversations, we would love to greet you :3 16:44, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry I can't get on chat because when wikia updated they screwed everything up. :( Now I can't get on chat unless it's on my kindle or my mom's ipad. :( Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 17:57, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I made my own rage comic. ^^ It's me and my mom over my computer time. XD Ok, click on it, then click the link to the file page, then click the picture, and then you can blow it up when you get to the image. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 18:29, July 30, 2012 (UTC) XD Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 18:34, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes please. :) Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 18:53, July 30, 2012 (UTC) If it's possible, could I have a white background with rockwell writing that says, "Moss" and then a pikachu sprite next to it. (It does not have to be moving) The color is teal. Awesome! :) Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 19:23, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: I don't know honestly XD 19:14, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :3 Icy, I think you have been editing a lot, enough to earn back your admin rights :3 Congratulatons~ I'm glad to have you back as a member of the staff :333 04:31, August 9, 2012 (UTC) 8D 14:55, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Icy, I am so sorry. Rainy and I thought it would be funny, but apparently it isn't, we were just kidding. It's sad to see you go, but there's no stopping you. 01:15, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and by the way, I'm not trying to sound mean here but if your leaving the wiki, I really don't see any point in having your former characters' pages just...there...without a role-player. I mean, still not trying to sound mean, but you wouldn't really want just random pages on your wiki with no role-player, would you? For the third time, I am really not trying to sound mean, or to start a fight. 15:00, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Alright, Icy. You think I'll take you leaving lightly? The rape was suppose to be taken as a joke. I know what you are talking about, though. Just like what that stupid senator said this, "If you are a women and are raped, your body has the ability to keep you from being pregnant." Okay? I get it. But you are over-reacting over a joke. TBH, this idiot made a Jew Joke (saying crap about them), a German Joke (calling me a Nazi), and to really get under my skin, made a blonde joke. And this is just bull shit ontop of it. It was suppose to be taken as a joke. And TBH, we won't change character's personalities if your characters did get adopted. We wouldn't make them get raped. They would stay the fucking same. We'd just rp them if it makes you feel better. Because they will get adopted if you won't stay, and if you don't want them to be rp'd, I'll delete the pages, because they would then be useless. You understand me? You better. 'Cause this has pissed me off beyond belief. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 19:36, August 29, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, no reply?" Fucking shit, dude. Fucking shit. Idgaf about things in our pasts. It's important to forget about them, no matter how much trauma they caused. Also, I wasn't replying because I am still pissed at your last sentence. "I'll stay because it means so much to you." Da hell you trying to say? I thought you were a friend to both Leafy and I. But instead, now you are just treating us like shit. And I will not fucking stand for it. My kindness is running short with a lot of people. So I would recommend you stop this bull shit and we forget all of this crap. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:49, August 30, 2012 (UTC)